sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Colossus-class Battleship
Colossus, Cascadian Dreadnought laid down 1914 Units: 4 *''CRS Colossus'' *''CRS Goliath'' *''CRS Titan'' *''CRS Sentinel'' Displacement: 30,947 t light; 32,842 t standard; 35,372 t normal; 37,397 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (675.19 ft / 658.00 ft) x 97.00 ft x (29.75 / 31.20 ft) (205.80 m / 200.56 m) x 29.57 m x (9.07 / 9.51 m) Armament: 12 - 14.00" / 356 mm 45.0 cal guns - 1,400.00lbs / 635.03kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1914 Model 4 x 3-gun mounts on centreline ends, evenly spread 2 raised mounts - superfiring 20 - 6.00" / 152 mm 50.0 cal guns - 114.33lbs / 51.86kg shells, 150 per gun Quick firing guns in casemate mounts, 1914 Model 20 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 10 hull mounts in casemates- Limited use in heavy seas 8 - 3.00" / 76.2 mm 50.0 cal guns - 14.29lbs / 6.48kg shells, 1,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1914 Model 8 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread Weight of broadside 19,201 lbs / 8,709 kg Main Torpedoes 2 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m torpedoes - 1.456 t each, 2.913 t total submerged side tubes 2nd Torpedoes 4 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m torpedoes - 1.456 t each, 5.825 t total below water reloads Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 14.0" / 356 mm 350.00 ft / 106.68 m 17.60 ft / 5.36 m Ends: Unarmoured Upper: 8.00" / 203 mm 350.00 ft / 106.68 m 12.00 ft / 3.66 m Main Belt covers 82 % of normal length - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 2.50" / 64 mm 396.00 ft / 120.70 m 28.00 ft / 8.53 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 78.00 ft / 23.77 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 18.0" / 457 mm 6.50" / 165 mm 13.0" / 330 mm 2nd: 3.00" / 76 mm 2.00" / 51 mm 3.00" / 76 mm 3rd: 1.00" / 25 mm 1.00" / 25 mm - - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 3.50" / 89 mm Forecastle: 2.00" / 51 mm Quarter deck: 2.00" / 51 mm - Conning towers: Forward 16.00" / 406 mm, Aft 4.00" / 102 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Direct drive, 4 shafts, 55,051 shp / 41,068 Kw = 23.16 kts Range 9,000nm at 13.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 4,555 tons Complement: 1,289 - 1,676 Cost: £3.896 million / $15.585 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 3,935 tons, 11.1 % - Guns: 3,922 tons, 11.1 % - Weapons: 13 tons, 0.0 % Armour: 13,390 tons, 37.9 % - Belts: 5,456 tons, 15.4 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,026 tons, 2.9 % - Armament: 3,450 tons, 9.8 % - Armour Deck: 2,995 tons, 8.5 % - Conning Towers: 464 tons, 1.3 % Machinery: 2,121 tons, 6.0 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 11,501 tons, 32.5 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 4,425 tons, 12.5 % Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0.0 % Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 50,910 lbs / 23,092 Kg = 37.1 x 14.0 " / 356 mm shells or 7.8 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.08 Metacentric height 5.5 ft / 1.7 m Roll period: 17.3 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 70 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.95 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.37 Hull form characteristics: Hull has rise forward of midbreak, a normal bow and a round stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.652 / 0.657 Length to Beam Ratio: 6.78 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 25.65 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 46 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 51 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 5.00 degrees Stern overhang: 15.00 ft / 4.57 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 25.00 ft / 7.62 m, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m - Aft deck: 40.00 %, 16.00 ft / 4.88 m, 16.00 ft / 4.88 m - Quarter deck: 10.00 %, 16.00 ft / 4.88 m, 16.00 ft / 4.88 m - Average freeboard: 20.08 ft / 6.12 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 79.0 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 140.6 % Waterplane Area: 48,984 Square feet or 4,551 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 105 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 200 lbs/sq ft or 977 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.96 - Longitudinal: 1.41 - Overall: 1.00 Excellent machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Good seaboat, rides out heavy weather easily Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts Category:Cascadian Naval Vessels